Healing
by blackbird perry
Summary: They finally allowed the past wounds to heal and become a family once again. Meeting the Family, first theme of KurtBastian Week #2


**Summary: They finally allowed the past wounds to heal and become a family once again. Meeting the Family, first theme of KurtBastian Week #2**

**A/N: This is my first Glee fanfic. Unbetaed and full of sappiness. I really can't write stories without elaborating too much. This story is the result of cramming together a plot that could be better understood in a couple of chapters into a one-shot. Please excuse grammatical and typographical errors. I wanted to post this in time for the Day 1 f KurtBastian Week #2, and English is not my native language. And I know that most of the KurtBastian Week #2 participants are over at Tumblr, but I'm hopeless when it comes to that site so I'm posting it here in**

**Glee does not belong to me. If I did, I already made a KurtBastian arch sometime in Season 3.**

* * *

**Healing**

* * *

Burt walked the short distance to the closet, rummaging through his many flannel shirts. Behind him Carol was trying to decide which of the two cardigans would look better with her green dress. Deciding on the emerald one she got from Kurt on her birthday, she shrugged in the cloth, directing a curious glance at her husband.

"I don't think it will matter much what you wear dear."

Burt shrugged and opted to don a green and blue flannel shirt. He threw in his battered OSU cap for good measure before turning to look at his wife of many years, a nervous smile ghosting over lips temporarily.

Carol gave him a smile of encouragement. It wasn't every day that the great Burt Hummel becomes uncertain, and this was one of the few instances that he is. The man's face, weathered quite nicely by time, was scrunched in a light frown. If one was to look at him now, one would think he was not thrilled about the impending event he was to partake. But after years of being his wife, Carole knew him like the back of her hand.

The frown was not borne out dislike. Rather, it was a telltale sign of discomfort, laced with a healthy dose of anxiety, the good ones. She could see the glint of excitement in his blue eyes, but currently all the uneasy feelings he has been torturing himself for the past years were surfacing in this very hour.

Their quiet solitary was broken by the muffled sound of an engine roaring just outside their house before dying softly. A few moments of silence followed, broken once the front door was thrown open and an exclamation of joy was heard coming from Finn.

Carole straightened out and gave a last once-over look at both herself and Burt before flashing her husband an empathic smile.

"Come on Burt, it's time for us to go," Carole said encouragingly, pushing the tall man in the direction of the door, down the stairs and into living room.

Burt paused before the archway leading to the living room. Carole waited for him to continue but still sensing his hesitations, she rolled her eyes but fondly leaned towards her husband. "He's your son; he will always find it in his heart to love you."

With that she pushed pass him and proceeded to the living room, greeting their guest with her natural warmth. Burt could hear the small talks Carole engaged their visitors into, grateful of her attempt to give him additional time to compose himself.

And compose himself he tried.

He could still remember that day two years ago, of a parting that was neither beautiful nor peaceful. Few chosen words were exchanged, mostly words they would rather forget or erase if the option to do so was available. It was the heat of the moment that dictated their emotions, and the words that came out of their mouths were ugly at best. They were very close, even for a father and son relationship, and it made everything even worse.

X

X

X

Kurt smiled as his step-mother greeted them with same warmth she's always had. He felt the nerves that wracking his composure settled a little bit, he could still feel the churning inside him as he awaits the appearance of his father.

He has many regrets in his life, but most of them he never wanted to change. He was always a firm believer of mistakes being part of his life, a stepping stone of him becoming a better person. But two years ago he did something that, given the chance to do so, he would change within a blink of an eye.

He was always know for his quick wit and razor-sharp tongue, and when aided by anger sometimes his mind ceases to think and just feels. They were both like that, that was why Kurt and Burt always make the effort to cool down before engaging in one of their numerous arguments. They were passionate on the things they believe in, and while it is an asset in general, sometimes it can be a curse.

Two years ago, it had been a curse.

X

X

X

Burt inhaled deeply, as if trying to suck as much positive energy in his body as he can. He felt he needed them to calm the nerves he was feeling. Releasing his breath, and hoping his negativity also came out with it, he straightened and finally took the few steps that would take him into the living room.

The first thing he saw was the familiar crop of light brown hair. He had grown it a little bit, and it wasn't as made out as he normally wore it. His tall frame hovered over Carole, smiling at something she said, but he could see the tension that ran through his whole visage.

Of course he could sense it, he knew his little boy, this man, better than he knew himself sometimes. He could see the smile, genuine, quirk a little to the left, a tell-tale sign of his nervousness. If Burt had a mirror now and smiled, he would see the same smile adorn his face.

Clearing his throat to announce his presence both turned towards his direction. Carole smiled encouragingly, to whom he was not really certain. A long stretch of silence laced heavy with awkwardness hung in the air, and even Finn refrained from making any noise whatsoever.

Carole, bless her peacemaking abilities, nodded at Burt to tell him it was ok and pushed the younger man encouragingly towards his father. It was the catalyst they both needed.

Burt threw caution in the air. He really missed his son, and to hell with the awkwardness or embarrassment. He opened his arms, inviting his son to throw himself in his arms.

And in his arms Kurt literally threw himself in. He ran the short distance between him and his father and flung himself into the warm embrace of his father. Kurt buried his face in the crook of his father's neck. Burt wound his arms around the lithe body, a hand running soothingly at the soft tresses of his son. He could feel dampness where his son has buried his head, but he didn't mind. The same way Kurt didn't mind the feeling of wetness on his shoulder as something soak through his thin shirt.

The other people from the room momentarily turned away, giving the father and son a little privacy. But they could hear the elder Hummel's voice utter soothing words to his son, hear the younger Hummel blabber his apologies in between wracks of sobs.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. All that mattered to Burt was that his son is finally in his arms again, and while the reason for their temporary hostilities was not lost to them it felt like they can finally throw it behind them.

Kurt slowly unwound his arms around his father, his eyes so like the older one red-rimmed. He inhaled deeply, trying to compose himself as much as he could before his mouth opened and say the things he had wanted to say for so long.

"I love you so much dad!" Kurt declared, a fresh set of tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry we parted that way, and I'm sorry I allowed my stupid pride to get the better of me. I just... It hurt when you said that, and I found myself irrationally defensive."

He took another deep breath. "I'm not justifying any of my actions, and I know what I did then was really disappointing. But I just selfishly expected you to support me, and when you didn't the anger just ate me."

Burt tried to cut in his monologue but Kurt stopped him. "Please let me continue, or else I wouldn't have the courage to do so."

"I just... I want you to know that while I would have wanted to have done it differently, I would never regret that I did that at that time. If I didn't, I wouldn't be this happy with my life. And I'm even happier now because I finally mustered the courage to talk to you again. You're not only my father, dad; you're my best friend as well."

Burt ignored the tears that were running down from his eyes, ignored everyone in the room. It didn't matter that everyone was seeing him in his most vulnerable state; he was with his family, complete family, and he has never been happier.

"I'm sorry too, son. I... I shouldn't have judged you the way I did back then. I knew the person you are, and I should have understood you. I was not happy with what you did, but I shouldn't have allowed that to come between us.

"I love you so much, and these past years have been pure torture. I don't… I cannot lose you again son."

Kurt let a nervous giggle and hugged his father again before pulling out of his embrace and led him back to the group that gathered around the Hummel-Hudson living room.

Burt stiffened when he realized where his son was leading him. Kurt felt the involuntary move, and he threw a pleading look at his father, hoping that he would finally find it in his heart to slowly let go of the past. Carole stood beside her husband in support for both father and son, and Finn flanked beside Kurt to solidify the family stronghold.

"You met in such horrible circumstances so I want to re-introduce you," Kurt said softly, a hint of desperation laced in his high-pitched voice. He reached of out to the man, holding his hand while his other still grasped his father's in an attempt to keep him there. "This is my father, Burt Hummel. Dad, this is my fiancé, Sebastian Smythe."

X

X

X

It took months of cajoling Kurt before he finally gave in to his yearning and agreed to Carole's invitation to visit the Hudson-Hummel house. Sebastian, who had acquainted himself with his boyfriend's step-mother, had tried to get Kurt to agree to come over for a family dinner since Carole invited them over the phone.

That was almost five months ago, and between Kurt's stubborn guilt and the many engagements they both have that acted as viable distraction from really reflecting over the issue, it took him, with the collective efforts of Carole and Finn backing him up, to have Kurt agree to the meeting. After countless assurances from both his step-mother and step-brother, and the promise from his boyfriend that no matter what the outcome of the meeting would be he would stand by him both physically and emotionally, Kurt finally cleared a week's worth of his schedule and they flew in to Ohio from New York.

Sebastian wanted the rift between the father and son to finally mend. He was there that fateful night, the night Kurt stood up to his father and verbally chose his boyfriend over everything; his family, his friends, his father.

He knew he had to make it right between them. Their relationship was too special to let it go. He has never seen a father and son as close as Kurt is to his, and it always bothered him that their actions resulted to severing some of the special ties they share.

They were both at fault, Sebastian and Kurt. Burt has always taught his son honesty above all else, and to be fair to everyone. But attraction ruined it all, and even if they are now engaged, and totally committed to each other, it still remained a fact that Kurt cheated on his then-boyfriend, and Sebastian consciously made him.

X

X

X

Sebastian would never forget the night when Burt found out. He and Kurt were at his house, his parents once again away on one of his father's engagements. They were both in their last few months in college, and while having an affair was better kept a secret while they were in New York, Burt did not fail to notice how often Kurt excused himself from home to go to Westerville.

As he listened to the shouting match between the two Hummel's, Sebastian gathered that Burt had thought all the trips to Westerville was for Blaine's sake, a thought Kurt willingly encouraged. A tearful confession from Blaine of his suspicions about the relationship between him and Kurt made Burt hop in with Blaine to speed to the Symthe residence. Their suspicions were confirmed, and the inevitable confrontation took place at the Smythe living room, with Kurt wearing Sebastian's shirt and reeking of sex.

"I cannot believe you! I taught you better than this Kurt!"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way dad. But I can't help what I feel. I know you wouldn't understand me right now."

"You're right, I wouldn't understand at all... maybe ever. What you did to Blaine... I'm disappointed in you."

Frustrated tears sprang in the Kurt's eyes and he wiped it away angrily. Normally he would feel contrite under the glare of his father, but this time he allowed his own emotions to dictate his next actions.

"Well, I don't really care about disappointing you at the moment. Why can't you just understand that my feelings for Blaine has changed over the years, and you and the rest of my so-called friends better fucking stop saying how perfect Blaine is to me and how fucking lucky I have him at my side. Because the only thing that has been keeping myself from breaking up with him was to keep you from being fucking disappointed in me!"

Burt stood aghast from his spot, his face turning a darker shade red in anger. Blaine, who had emitted an audible sob after Kurt's harsh words, rushed to the side of the elder Hummel, worry creeping in his mournful visage. Kurt was breathing hard, anger and adrenaline wracking his whole body.

"I'm adult, and I can make my own decisions. They might turn out to be mistakes, but at least it'll be my mistakes!"

Burt closed his eyes, unaware of the tears that cascaded his cheeks. When he opened his eyes, so much like Kurt's, it was clouded by myriads of emotions. But what he said after sealed the next phase of their relationship.

"I don't know you anymore. You're not the son I used to love anymore."

Burt turned and left, Blaine in tow. They heard the front door crashed with a sickening thud before a faint screech of tires reverberated where they stood. When everything became silent again, Kurt collapsed in the floor and sobbed his heart out.

Weeks and months passed, and Kurt went about his daily life like nothing happened. But he didn't have Skype sessions with his family in Ohio anymore, and the only time he gets any news about them was when Carole or Finn reached out to him themselves. There was no more Sunday afternoon spent making a weekly heart-friendly menu to be sent to Carole through email, no more arbitrary phone calls whenever he feels the pressure of life taking its toll on him.

And while Sebastian and Kurt become closer, Kurt becomes more distant from his own family and friends back in Ohio. When they official announced the status of their relationship, they got numerous reactions from the friends they had met in New York, but barely from those they had made in Ohio. When they celebrated their first year anniversary, they were bombarded with well-wishes from countless of people they have met in their almost five years in the Big Apple, but only a handful from their hometown.

Carole, whom Sebastian will always be grateful of, reached out to Kurt and pleaded with him to visit Lima. Kurt was not ready, but agreed to give the idea a thought, which actually equates to a no. But Sebastian, despite Kurt's assurance that he was happy the way they were now, knew that the estrangement with his father was slowly pushing him to his limits.

He knew he had to make drastic efforts to reconcile Kurt with his father the day he decided to ask Kurt to marry him.

As soon as Sebastian asked the question, Kurt happily agreed, tears of joy running down his face as Sebastian pushed the ring in Kurt's finger. Kurt admired the beautiful craftsmanship of the platinum ring before throwing his arms around his now fiancé and kissing him in front of everyone in the restaurant.

Kurt gushed in excitement, talking about the ideas that were popping his head at the speed of a hundred miles per hour. He reached down his phone in reflex, searching his contacts in pure delight.

"I'm going to call dad and give him the good news."

It took two rings before Kurt remembered he hasn't talked to his father since that fateful day. He hurriedly dropped the call, eyes wide in fear. He waited in batted breath if his father would notice the missed call, and if he would do something about it. Fifteen minutes after, and his phone still remained silent. Kurt let out a heavy breath, and smiled at Sebastian.

"Sorry, I... I forgot..."

Whatever the next words were supposed to be was anyone's guest as the tears of joy became sobs of anguish. Sebastian placed his napkin aside, signaling for the for his tab. Once settled he led Kurt out to his car parked just outside amid the curious glances of the other patrons of the restaurant. Once alone, Sebastian turned to Kurt.

"You need to stop torturing yourself babe. You need to see your dad again."

Kurt let a particularly loud sob before replying. "I can't! I can't face him again, not after all the things I said to him! He won't take me back. Hell, I wouldn't take me back if I was him. I totally disappointed him. I still can't forget the way he looked at me that night."

"Then let him be disappointed with both of us. I'll come with you, and we'll explain everything. He didn't know the whole story. We owe it to him. And this rift is not good for you. I know you, and despite the numerous times you've reassured yourself that you're okay with it, deep down I know how you're hurting.

"And if your father is the man I thought he was, the man who didn't bat an eye when you told him you're gay, the man who gave hell when they wouldn't allow you to sing Defying Gravity, the man who proudly announced to anyone you're his son and he's so proud of you, then I think he is hurting with this distance between you two as well."

Kurt let out a strangled choke, and squeezed Sebastian's hand, as if seeking strength. They were quiet for a couple of minutes, harsh breathing the only sound that echoed in the confines of Sebastian's car. Sighing in resignation for now, Sebastian raised his unoccupied hand to push an errant strand of hair from Kurt's forehead before settling on his soft cheek.

"You don't have to do it now. Do it when you're ready."

Kurt leaned on his touch, and if he hadn't been focusing on him he wouldn't have caught his next words."

"Let's go by the end of the month. I... I might be able to clear a week."

Sebastian smiled at him proudly before leaning down to capture his lips.

X

X

X

"Wait, fiancé?" Burt exclaimed, looking at Kurt to Sebastian, glancing at his wife and step-son as well.

"I... I haven't told them yet as well," Kurt said. "I... I wanted to tell you first. If you caught my missed call last month, it was the night he asked. I got so excited and... and I unconsciously began calling you."

Regret clouded Burt's eyes, a tell-tale sign that he had indeed seen the call of his son. Carole placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter now Burt. What matters is that Kurt has given us the good news in person, and that we'll be sharing the happiness together as a family."

Burt laughed nervously, and extended his hand to his son's intended. "It's nice to finally be introduced to you properly, Sebastian."

Sebastian clasped the offered hand, his shoulders finally relaxing. "The pleasure is all mine, sir. You have reared a wonderful son, and I thank you forever for rearing the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

It was happy gathering. Despite the occasional tears, they knew that the wounds were on their way to full recovery. Burt looked at his son, the smile he knew so well adorning his face. He leaned towards Sebastian, whispering something in his ears and making the other man smile as well. Sebastian reached out for Kurt's hand and laced their fingers together. Kurt looked at him with so much love, mirrored exactly by Sebastian, and finally Burt understood what Kurt had meant that fateful night two years ago.

When Kurt busied himself with helping Carole and Finn set up the dinner, leaving Burt alone with Sebastian, Burt decided to verbalize the thoughts running through his head.

"I finally realized what Kurt wanted to tell me that night."

Sebastian was startled from his nervous silence. "What do you mean sir?"

"Kurt must have fallen in love with you way before you had that, uhm, affair. He He wouldn't have done what he had if he wasn't absolutely sure about what you meant to him."

Color splashed Sebastian's cheeks at the reminder of the past. "I would like to apologize about that because my actions caused you and Kurt so much distress. I had been desperate then, because I love your son, and he was tied to Blaine. I was selfish, and I let it get the better of me. But I don't regret it, not when I now have your son loving me the way he does."

Burt smiled at him in understanding. "Cut yourself some slack. Kurt allowed himself to be selfish too. But everything worked out in the end. Thank you for taking care of my son these past years. You've been really good to him."

"We've been goo to each other," Sebastian agreed. "I... I had wanted to ask your permission when I decided to ask him to marry me."

"Thank you for thinking about that."

Carole called out for the two men from the kitchen, announcing that dinner is ready. Burt stood up from his sit, and waited for the younger man to do so as well. When Sebastian was on his feet, Burt once again faced him.

"I know I haven't been forthcoming in welcoming you before, but I am honestly glad Kurt has you in his life now. Please take very good care of him. I love him so much, and it will hurt me to see him hurt."

"I love your son, sir. I know our relationship isn't perfect, but we make it work. He... I know he would roll his eyes on me when he hears this, but Kurt completes me. I'm not the best person to be around with, but he makes me come out of my comfort zone. I have done things in the past that I am not very proud of, and I have hurt him countless of times but I promise you that I would do everything in my power to prevent it from happening again."

"That's all I ask," Burt said. "This is one hell of a meet-the-family occasion. Normally, I'll have my shotgun out, and I'll be threatening you with promise of bodily harm should you hurt my son. And I still am, but I also know you'll work your damndest to keep that promise. And stop with the 'sir'. It's Burt; you'll soon be married to my son. I know we can be crazy even on the best of days, and they'll be lots of drama to come. But I'm happy my son has you to walk beside through life."

Kurt poked his head from the dining room, intent on calling out the two again to dinner. But the words halted before he could utter them when his father spoke again.

"And I'm happy to have another person I can call a son. Welcome to the family, Sebastian."

Kurt's face broke into a delighted smile even as his eyes watered once again. Yes, they were going to be okay now.

END

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
